The Eighth Diamond
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: 1x06 throwback, Handmaiden's Tale. But of course, CB. "'Isn't there some psychology major slut begging to get on her knees for you' Blair asked cruelly. Her eyes were dark and furious and it was a wonder how he had stood this long without her."


**A/N**: OKay, so originally- not supposed ot be this long. Like, at all. I was watching Handmaiden's Tale (1x06) and the LIly and Bart (and Rufus) thing just made sense and I could totally see this happening. So its a major throwback to the masquerade episode on purpose. so some of the dialogue isn't even mine (more lazy than usual.) And then I just got more ideas and it morphed into this major thing. So yes, there is slight dair in here, but its more one-sided and its definitely a chair fic.

**Summary**: "Isn't there some psychology major slut begging to get on her knees for you?" Blair asked cruelly. Her eyes were dark and furious and it was a wonder how he had stood this long without her.

**Disclaimer**: NOne is mine. INfluenced by 1x06. This is about four years in the future so everyone is like 25.

* * *

Never in her life had Blair Waldorf sunk this low. But to be honest, she was sure that she had done something incredibly smart. Even so, walking through the penthouse of her best friend, Blair wasn't sure what Dan Humphrey was doing by her side.

* * *

They walked through the elevator and Dan Humphrey blanched. He was sure that Upper East Siders only did theme parties such as masquerades and "Winter Wonderland" in their high school phases.

How wrong his was.

"You could at least wipe that look of disdain off your face for an hour," Blair said, scanning the elaborate room decorated in...

"So what's the theme of this party?" Dan asked. Blair cast her own look of disdain in his direction.

"Fortunately for you, that isn't something that the male counterpart has to worry about," she sighed. As Dan looked around the room, he knew this was true. All the females in the room were dressed to the nines to match the theme while the men dressed in normal suits.

Strange.

"Morocco."

"What?" Dan asked.

"It's a Moroccan themed party," Blair repeated concisely to convey her opinion that he was particularly dense. He looked down at her own attire and it made sense.

"And stop leering," Blair said uncomfortably.

"At you?" Dan asked in surprise. He looked at her dress again and supposed if he wasn't so well versed in her venomous personality, he would have been attracted to her. She had an intelligent air to her. He was into that.

But he wasn't going to fool himself.

He looked back up to her face with her pointed look and he knew that she was aware of how good she looked tonight.

"So how is this a favor to me, again?" Dan asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Look around, Humphrey," Blair said. "The top people in the publishing industry are here. Introduce yourself. Tell them about your sad, tortured, romantic pieces. Maybe you won't be living in Brooklyn forever."

"I like Brooklyn," Dan shrugged.

"Well I doubt Brooklyn feels the same way about you," Blair said, giving his look another pointed glance at his attire.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Your step mother is Lily van der Woodsen and you couldn't even come in _Dior_?" she asked.

"Like I said," Dan replied. "I like Brooklyn."

"It does not seem to agree with you," she retorted.

"And why does it matter to you about my evident sad career?"

"It is sad," Blair said. "And it would reflect best upon me if my date wasn't so pathetic."

"Date," Dan said as she walked through the exotic dancers. Upper East Siders really did go all out. "I didn't ask for this you know."

"But you accepted," Blair said, turning to face him. "Why is that?"

"I-"

"Oh, look," Blair said brightly. "There's the hostess."

She grabbed his hand in a crushing grip and pulled him along and they ended up right in front of Serena Archibald.

Oh, man.

"Blair," Dan stressed under his breath. "You didn't say this party was being thrown by-"

"Serena throws the best parties, Humphrey," Blair snapped. "Shut up."

Serena would just decide to celebrate her marriage by turning her penthouse into an opium den.

"Blair," Serena said in surprise as they embraced in the cordially proper way. He didn't miss the surprise in her voice.

"I didn't know you were bringing a...date," she finished lamely.

"A means to an end," Blair said prettily and Dan's stomach churned. He knew there was something that she was definitely not telling him.

"Of course," Serena said. She looked at Dan. "I'm assuming this wasn't your idea."

"It's for my benefit," Dan recited the rigid line that Blair had been telling him all night.

"That's right," Blair said, condescendingly patting the hand the was at the crook of her elbow. He felt like a low show dog being paraded around for all the world to see.

"It's not a date," Dan stressed.

Serena left to go greet her other guests when Dan turned to follow her.

And suddenly he wasn't so confused anymore.

"Hey, sis," he smirked arrogantly. Serena rolled her eyes, embracing Chuck in the begruding way she accepted that he was a part of her family now. Especially considering his obsessive attachment to her best friend.

"And you brought a...friend," Serena said coolly at the blonde that was presumably still in college. Chuck just smirked at Serena's cold stare before she turned on her heel. Serena left his side and Dan felt rigidly uncomfortable as Chuck Bass's dark eyes slanted to his. They grew perceptibly darker as he led his date across the floor.

Dan suddenly remembered that Blair was at his side and turned to see her reaction.

Yes. He was definitely sure why she chose him out of all of the people in Manhattan to bring. Chuck wove expertly through the crowd and Dan suddenly wished he had a full suit of armor if only to avoid the battle that was seemingly imminent.

"Something catch your eye?" Dan asked in annoyance under his breath to Blair's icy stare.

"Look at her," Blair said acidly, ignoring Dan's question. "She's not even dressed properly. It's a _Moroccan _themed party. Not the Red Light Disctrict. Probably just some psychology major."

"What's wrong with that?" Dan asked, incredulously. His last girlfriend had been a psychology major.

"Please," Blair rolled her eyes. "It's not like you can make a real career out of it."

"What if she wants to be a therapist?" he asked. Blair cast her eyes incredulously at him.

"Did you even look at her?" she scoffed. "Please."

"What does she need a job for anyway?" Dan asked. "She lives here."

"No she doesn't," Blair answered. "She's not one of us."

Dan vaguely wondered if she was just speaking of herself and the dark man approaching or if Dan was included at all. Technically, he had worn _Dior_ before.

"Blair."

Dan felt himself edging away from the bloodbath, furious at himself that he had been stupid enough to let Blair Waldorf drag him in to the drama that had been going on for nearly a decade.

Dan noticed Blair's eyes. They were trained on interlocked hands. He would be surprised if she didn't start a catfight right here and now. It wouldn't have been the first time and though it wasn't proper and she usually liked under the radar revenge, when it came to _Chuck Bass_, Dan was sure there was no telling what she would do.

"Chuck."

Her voice was curt and she looked up into his face again as Dan noticed Chuck detach himself smoothly from the blonde's death grip.

Blair didn't seem to notice.

Chuck's eyes flicked coarsely to Dan's face and he knew he was the one thing that was keeping Blair from losing. She had the element of surprise and as much as he hated to admit how he knew how these games worked now, there was no one that Chuck hated more than Dan Humphrey.

"Humphrey," Chuck all but growled. Blair tried to suppress her smirk.

"Hey, Chuck," Dan said, looking at his feet. Chuck was wearing _Dior_ loafers. Figures. He hazarded a glance and Chuck wasn't breaking his hateful gaze from him.

"This is Marissa," Chuck introduced, the only one who didn't know who the others were. Blair suppressed the sneer and Dan had to assume Chuck had only learned her name that night.

"Hi," Marissa said brightly, extending her hand. She seemed nice enough and Dan couldn't help but study the brunette beside him for her every fascinating action. He hated to admit it, but she could be a subject that he could write about.

Blair ignored the pleasant hand for her steady gaze.

"Dan," he broke in, breaking the awkwardness, taking her hand. "Humphrey."

Marissa laughed nervously as they shook hands. You didn't have to live on the Upper East Side to know that Blair Waldorf was damn intimidating and she was not to be trifled with.

Silence stretched between them as Chuck and Blair stared murderously at each other. Her eyes then centered on the girl at Chuck's side and now Dan was wishing that he had a shield.

"So," Blair said with mock pleasantness towards Marissa. "What's your major?"

Marissa looked astonished that _The_ Blair Waldorf was addressing her directly and fumbled.

_Please, don't say psychology_, Dan begged silently. _Please, don't say psychology._

"Psychology."

Blair smiled slightly for her small victory. "Fascinating."

"She goes to Yale," Chuck retorted sharply. Dan took a step back and was pleasantly surprised that Blair didn't slap him in the face.

"No she doesn't," Blair said with amusement. "The semester isn't over. She goes to Hunter, or even Columbia, or NYU. She doesn't go to Yale."

Chuck's face was blank but she was right. As if he could put something like that over her.

"My guess is Hunter," Blair continued. "You could just go trolling along campus on your way here for someone easy."

Dan was sometimes incredibly intrigued by Blair. She could say the most cruel things but make them sound civil. She really had a talent.

"Nice seeing you," Chuck exhaled, knowing causing a scene now would incur even more of Blair's wrath.

"Likewise," Blair sneered as he led Marissa away. Dan was pretty sure the girl was attempting not to burst into tears.

"Well that was fun," Blair said brightly as she headed towards the bar. Dan followed her like the dutiful date he was cast as, not even bothering to order a drink as her martini came.

"I cannot believe this," Dan said, getting over his slight bout of humiliation. "You used me."

"And you're, what?" Blair asked, "surprised by that?"

_Touch__é__, Waldorf._

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me he was coming," Dan said, still stewing.

"It's his sister's party," Blair responded. "Frankly, I'm surprised and a little disappointed that you didn't figure it out sooner."

"Well, I didn't know that this was the penthouse that Serena lived in with Nate. And why are you disappointed?" Dan asked. "You hate me."

"So?" Blair asked. "You're my date and you're supposed to represent me forgivingly."

"Is that how it works?" Dan asked. "Look who Chuck brought."

"Yeah," Blair said. "Some skank. Seems to me that he was represented pretty accurately."

_And __touché __again._

"Well couldn't you have done a little better?" Dan asked. "I mean, you are Blair Waldorf."

"While I agree with you wholeheartedly," Blair said, "not on such short notice. Do you know how hard it is to find a good fake boyfriend in such a limited amount of time? Anyway, I think it worked out splendidly. Who does Chuck Bass hate more than they guy who has assaulted him three times at the very most?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure he's not too pleased with me sabotaging his relationship with you."

Blair paused and he knew he said something he wasn't supposed to. She turned slowly to him. Her eyes were dark and he really wanted a fortress with a moat at the moment.

"I can't say that I was too fond of you for that one either, Humphrey," Blair said. It's not like he could make this any worse. It wasn't like she was fond of him to begin with anyway.

* * *

It made her beyond nauseous. Dan had stayed by her side the entire night, but at this point, she really didn't care. Because knowing that Chuck knew that he had the upper hand made her feel physically ill.

She may have brought his enemy, but he brought all of her insecurities in one little blonde, psychology major of slut package.

"Are you really going to stare at him all night?"

"I'm not staring," Blair snapped.

"You know he's winning."

"Okay, Humphrey," Blair said, snapping back to attention not noticing that Chuck's eyes were away from blonde hair and centered antagonistically on the fake couple near the bar. "I brought you here for one reason and it wasn't to hear your wry little commentary all night."

"Just standing here talking to me isn't going to make him jealous enough to do anything," Humphrey reminded her.

"I've been doing this before you could shave," Blair retorted. She looked at him condescendingly. "Though in retrospect, that might not seem that long to you. Even if you are right. If you were anyone else, I would be willing to do what it takes. But as my luck would have it, you're Dan Humphrey from Williamsburg and that would just be going too low."

Maybe she shouldn't have insulted him like that. But really, she didn't think that he was willing to go that low with her either.

Before she could stop him, he had pressed his lips to hers and her breath was cut off.

From sheer revulsion.

Blair pulled away but she could feel dark eyes scanning her icily.

"That was gross."

* * *

He found her knocking back martinis and he wondered if approaching her was the right thing to do. Chuck Bass was lurking in the corner and the choice was made for him. He didn't like this protective feeling he had towards the bitchy little brunette but Chuck was definitely a predator. Even if Blair was one too.

"Hey," he said awkwardly as he approached her. She rolled her eyes, sipping her drink. "I think it worked."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Blair answered. "Things like these have a habit of backfiring."

"You would know."

"I would."

He meant it as a joke. She took another drink.

"How much had you had to drink in the past 20 minutes?" he asked.

"I'm trying to wash your low rent taste down," she retorted and he knew she had been thinking of that retort since she abandoned him after his rash decision. He was suddenly realizing how lucky he was that his hair wasn't burned off with Nair. He knew knew that Chuck had a habit of doing that.

"Um..." he said. "Thanks."

Blair stood up. "I have to go vomit now," she said, a throwaway insult.

Dan watched her head towards the door labeled Ladies' Lounge. If he hadn't been watching her walk away, he would have been prepared.

"See something you like?"

His voice was dark and dangerous and Dan was going to be on the look out with martini glasses full of suspicious blue liquid.

"Chuck," Dan said. "I see you're without your blonde shadow."

"I lost track of her after Blair made her cry," Chuck smirked with admiration. "They're never worth it when they get emotional."

Gross.

"Then I wouldn't suggest going after Blair," Dan said warningly.

"If you think that I hold some co-ed in higher regard than Blair, you have apparent brain damage," Chuck retorted. "Then again, that would make sense since you thought kissing her wouldn't cause her gag reflex."

"So that's what this is about."

"I know what it is for you," Chuck shot back. "I know you find her fascinating character inducing or whatever. But don't think for one second you can do for her better than anything I can do."

"You really do get more arrogant with age," Dan said distantly.

"I know Blair," Chuck said. "And you just don't. It's as simple as that."

"You don't know that," Dan said, suddenly wondering why this was all so important to him now. He hated Blair Waldorf. She was everything he hated about the Upper East Side in one little label whoring package of girly evil.

No matter how hot she was. But he did find her fascinating. And he was suddenly wondering what it was that made Chuck fall for her so instantly. Because one day he was just some egomaniacle, Armani wearing package of arrogant evil. And then he was just some egomaniacle Armani wearing package of arrogant evil that was in love with Blair Waldorf. Maybe they really were the same.

"Just try not to fall in love with her," Chuck said dryly. "You might not think so, but it's easier than you think. And then it gets a little more difficult after that.

"Thanks," Dan said. "You can stop threatening me now."

"Oh, I haven't even begun, Humphrey," Chuck sneered.

"So you saw the kiss, then," Dan said, finding slight satisfaction that he finally had something on Chuck Bass.

"Saw it?" Chuck asked. "I could feel her revulsion from that disgusting display from across the room."

"Can't say that you didn't deserve it," Dan said. "You did bring some blonde stick."

"The funny thing is, she didn't know that I would," Chuck said. "And I didn't know she would bring you."

"Explain to me how that's amusing," Dan responded.

"It just further illustrates how similar we are," Chuck said. "And even after everything, she sees it too."

"Sure," Dan said. "Or maybe she just wants revenge."

"Oh my god," Chuck smirked. "She didn't tell you."

"Didn't tell me what..." Dan asked.

"What this is really about," Chuck said. "That's promising."

"Wait... what?" Dan asked, really confused now.

"Just remember what I said," Chuck responded. "Don't fall in love with her."

Dan watched Chuck walk off, suddenly fearing that could actually be a possibility.

* * *

It didn't strike Blair as odd when she was fixing her make-up in the mirror and she was so very alone. There at least should have been some cheated-on housewives doing blow in the corner.

She really should have thought this through.

She raised her head to see dark eyes studying her through the mirror.

Then again, she wasn't exactly surprised. She swallowed, looking at Chuck coldly as he advanced her.

"Did you suddenly lose all capacity of literacy when you were cruising the Hunter campus for trolls?" Blair asked, batting her lashes innocently. "This is the Ladies' Lounge."

"I am quite familiar with it, actually," he grinned and she scowled, turning back to her clutch. Her breath hitched when she felt his gentle caress of her hips. His breath hit her hear with steady rhythm.

He was not supposed to be touching her. It was against her rules for the sole reason that she knew she would give into him. She turned sharply in his arms to glare at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Besides the obvious?" he inquired.

"Isn't there some psychology major slut begging to get on her knees for you?" Blair asked cruelly. Her eyes were dark and furious and it was a wonder how he had stood this long without her. God, she was so perfect.

"I almost forgot how much I needed you," he groaned into the shell of her ear. She tried to wriggle from his grasp, but he just tightened his grip. "You are so... arousing when you're jealous."

"Ew,"Blair squirmed away from him, not wanting to feel the evidence of any _arousal _he was feeling. Even though, knowing that she inevitably would.

Jerk.

"I would suggest cutting the innocent act, _Waldorf_," Chuck said. "It's a wonder anyone believes it anymore."

"Stop it, Chuck," Blair said, backing away from him.

"Stop what?" he asked easily, never letting more than a foot of space between them. "That troll, as you so accurately described? She means nothing to me."

"You mean _Marissa_?" Blair mocked. "At least she goes to an Ivy."

"Are you really still going on about that?" Chuck asked. "Of course she doesn't. Why would it even matter?"

"You were holding hands with her," Blair said darkly. For the first time that night, Chuck was actually worried.

"I was trying to get your attention," Chuck said gently.

"Surprise," Blair said. "It worked."

"Speaking of," Chuck snapped back. "I had no idea that lusting after Brooklyn trash was so contagious."

"_He_ kissed _me_," Blair said quickly. She didn't know why she cared what Chuck thought so much.

"Did you like it?" he asked in that taunting, husky voice of that.

"Don't be preposterous," Blair rolled her eyes.

"I see the way he looks at you," Chuck said.

"With detestation?" Blair asked. "The feeling is mutual."

"He is... fascinated with you," Chuck said with his lilt of rage.

"Do you blame him?" Blair asked cockily.

"Not at all," Chuck said, his inflection back to seductive. Her reached for her wrist, his hand hot on her skin. "You remember. The night of the black out. You felt so good against me. Such a relief to feel you after so much time apart."

She didn't want to accept any correlation he was insinuating. He suddenly spun her again, his hand bunching up her dress at the thigh as she leaned back against his strong chest.

Completely against her will, of course.

"Chuck," she whispered. "Don't do this."

"You want me to do this," he said, frustration weeping from his words. "You want this too. Just hear me out."

"We've had this conversation," Blair said, breaking away from him.

"No, we haven't," Chuck said. "I won't stop this until you give me my answer."

"I already have," Blair spat. His smirk pulled at his lips.

"Not the right one."

"You are incorrigible," Blair snapped, hitting the door for her escape.

He let her go.

She would be seeing him again tonight. He was sure of it.

* * *

"How was Serena's party?"

Chuck sighed to his surrogate mother's inquiry over his glass of scotch. Lily laughed to his nonverbal answer.

"I take it Blair was there."

Chuck settled back on the couch in the van der Woodsen living room, draining his glass.

"Charles," Lily sighed kindly, "you're going to have to give me something here. Serena may not forgive me for having plans, but I would still like to know what is happening in my daughter's life."

"Then why are you inquiring about my life?" Chuck grinned. But as soon as it had come, it was gone again.

"I doubt she was pleased about Marissa."

"Who?" Chuck asked before remembering. All of their names were fleeting. Lily just smiled at him good naturedly, used to his charming personality.

"I suppose it was the same way I felt when I saw she was accompanied by Dan Humphrey," he said coldly.

"Dan?" Lily asked. "Dan Humphrey? As in my stepson Dan Humphrey?"

"The one and the same," Chuck muttered.

"She brought my husband's son to make you jealous."

"Why are you smiling?" Chuck asked, his stomach still churning from how admittedly evilly genius it was. The love of his life was an evil genius. But that had yet to be news to him. He always knew. It was part of her many, many alluring charms.

"It wouldn't have been the first time."

"She's gone out with him more than once?" Chuck demanded. He was feeling sicker by the moment.

"Oh, no," Lily said, releasing her reverie of Moroccan parties that she herself had attended. "At least, I don't think so. But maybe it would be best if you actually told her what you wanted."

"I have," Chuck said. "I've been telling her every time I've seen her."

"Have you been _asking _her?" Lily pressed. He cast his eyes over to her sullenly. "Maybe you can talk to her about it tomorrow."

"Not likely," Chuck sighed. "She's probably on her way now."

"Here?" Lily asked. "To my house? It's past midnight."

"Well by now she's probably already been to my penthouse and she doesn't really care about propriety when she's angry with me. Which seems to be quite frequent now."

"Charles, what are-"

_"What is _wrong_ with you, you bastard?"_

"Sounds like Blair's here," Lily said pleasantly. There was no stopping it now.

She was used to the drama between her son and the girl he was in love with. It was just another day in the van der Woodsen penthouse when Blair came in screaming at Chuck.

"What was that?" Rufus asked, appearing with his ruffled appearance at the top of the staircase. "It's past midnight."

"Go back to bed, Rufus," Lily advised as she herself went towards the stairs.

It was the moment where Blair came tromping in with her black stilettos, still in her party dress, anger radiating off of her.

"Hello, Blair," Lily greeted before taking her leave. Chuck was still staring at her at his place on the couch. Without even bothering to look at the matriarch of the family as she ushered her husband to bed so they could have their "privacy," Blair hurled the small black box at Chuck's chest. It fell into his lap and he looked down at it with mild amusement.

"Stop sending engagement rings to my house," Blair exclaimed.

"Well you threw the first one in the East River," Chuck shrugged. "I thought you'd need a replacement."

"And the next one down the disposal," Blair smiled innocently. "Have anymore?"

"As you recall, I sent you three more, to be exact," he smirked.

"And they all met the same fate as the first two.

"You do know how much those cost," Chuck warned mockingly. As though money was an issue for Chuck Bass.

"You can afford it," Blair spat.

"Are you sure you don't want to read the inscription on this one?" he asked. "I put a lot of thought into it."

"I don't care," Blair retorted. "I told you that your stupid answer was no."

"For now," Chuck shrugged. "But when you do finally agree to marry me, it's not like I'm going to give you some ring that was in danger of being thrown out. The real one is in my safe."

"Why are you doing this?" Blair asked quietly, slightly out of breath due to her rage.

"Why do I do any of it?" Chuck asked, finally rising to his feet. "Because we-"

"I can't hear you talk about us anymore," Blair said.

"Because you know it's only a matter of time before we resort back to our natural state?" he asked.

"Because there is no _us_," Blair retorted. His eyes grew hard and wary.

"And it becomes more and more amusing for me to watch you lie to yourself about that," he said indifferently.

"You brought some half priced mannequin to Serena's party," Blair said. "What else am I supposed to say?"

"That you'll finally marry me," Chuck said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's in it for me?" Blair asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll start putting out," he smirked. He picked up the box from the couch and offered it to her. "It's from Tiffany."

"I don't care," Blair said unconvincingly, refusing to look at it.

"Aren't you the least bit curious about what it looks like?" Chuck asked.

"I know what it looks like," Blair said. "Diamond with a silver band. Not much room for variation. Just like all the others."

"I thought you just threw them away," Chuck said.

"I do."

"Without looking at them."

She really refused to look at him now and he knew that he had her. She heard the creak of the hinges on the box and if she just turned her head a fraction of a inch, she would see the diamond sparkling in the dim light.

"Stop sending me engagement rings," she muttered.

"Stop refusing me," Chuck answered. "I know it isn't the ring that's the problem. You've been very specific about the design you want. I think it's the inscription that's throwing this off. I'll get it eventually, though."

Blair went to cast him a look of disdain and it caught her eye. He smirked holding it closer to her. She reached out her hand instinctively and cursed herself.

He snapped the box closed. "No."

"What?" Blair asked aghast.

"I've only sent you seven rings to wear you down," Chuck said. "But when I know you'll say yes, you'll get the actual one."

"Seven?" Blair asked. "I only have five."

"I thought you said you threw them away," he smirked. Her jaw clenched to his triumph. "Anyway, you received five. I have two more, including this one just in case you decide to throw it into the street or something."

"You were holding her hand," she whispered.

"You were kissing him," he reminded her. He sighed. "I suppose it's fitting. His punch did deter the proposal process the first time."

"And what if it's lying in the East River right now?" Blair taunted.

"Oh, it's not," he said confidently. That man had an ego the size of Texas. "It's in my safe. I never sent it to you on the off chance that you would say no. I'm glad my instincts have yet to fail me."

"What does it say?" Blair asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"I don't think so," he shook his head. "Only when I get my answer."

"Maybe," she said. He laughed.

"There's only one right answer."

She reached for his hand, pulling at the black box.

"Are you going to throw this one out the window too?" he asked.

"That was once," Blair said. "And if you recall, that was the only one you delivered in person."

"So I take it you rescued it after I left," he said cockily. She glowered at him.

"It was very pretty," she said begrudgingly, opening the box. The diamond glittered tantalizingly at her as she turned to read the inside of it.

_Something worthy of your beauty_.

God, the man had a way with words.

"You like that inscription," Chuck said, his ego surfacing again. "I knew I was getting close."

"What does the real one say?" Blair pressed again, unable to look away.

"Not until you admit we're going to end up married," he said stubbornly.

"Stop bringing around blonde co-eds," Blair snapped the box closed.

"Stop fraternizing with Humphrey," he countered. She smiled slightly.

"I knew that would get under your skin," she taunted, placing the box on the table.

"Waldorf," he warned, pushing her searching hands away from him. "I told you after I sent you the second one. I'm not going to put out until you answer my question."

"You didn't even ask," Blair said in annoyance. He studied her.

"Is that really what this was about?"

"No matter how priceless the diamond is," Blair said, "having the doorman just give me a ring is not that romantic and you didn't even bother with the question. I won't be telling my grandchildren that you proposed by a middleman."

"Oh, so you're offering to bear my heirs now, are you?" he asked smugly.

"Bass."

"Waldorf," he answered. He took a deep breath because before was nothing. Because she couldn't reject him because he wasn't asking.

But he was asking now.

"Will you do me the honor of torturing me for the rest of my life, getting exceedingly jealous, scheme with me, bear our ridiculously good looking children, and have increasingly mind blowing sex with me and no one else for the rest of our lives?" he asked. "Will you be my wife?"

"Let's get out of here," she whispered at their close proximity. "Is your limo outside?"

"What are you saying?" he asked suspiciously, breathing in her decadent skin. He wanted her on the floor right now.

But she had to accept first

"I'm saying yes," she answered, throwing herself into his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her flush against his chest.

Half clothed on the living room floor of his mother's penthouse who she was sure was still awake, she had to stop him.

"Wait," she said breathlessly.

"Seriously?" he asked, his unbuttoned shirt trailing her stomach. "Not after all this time."

"When we officially consummate our engagement, I want to be wearing the ring," she said.

She could just be so hot sometimes.

Okay, all the time. He really hoped she meant she would be wearing only the ring.

They barely made it all the way to his penthouse without removing all of their clothing.

_"Mr. Bass?" _Arthur asked awkwardly, knocking on the thick partition. _"We're here."_

"We could just finish this right here," Chuck said seductively, pulling at the remains of her dress. "Right where it all started."

"I want that ring," she growled and he knew, as he always did, that he would love her forever.

"Why did you bring him?" Chuck asked before he put his hand to the door handle. "Really."

"Because I knew it would make you crazy," she said before kissing him again and he knew this woman was created specifically for him.

Chuck liked how she looked in his penthouse. Like she belonged. She belonged in his penthouse wearing nothing but his ring for the rest of their lives. They may have ended up in the bed but that wasn't where they started.

Floor of his study (with the door of the safe forgotten and left open before scouring it. They were successful.)

Hallway outside of the study.

Stairs.

Foyer.

In front of the fire place.

Kitchen floor.

Kitchen table.

Kitchen counter.

Foyer.

Floor of the living room.

Living Room couch.

Living room floor.

Wet bar.

Behind the wet bar.

Foyer.

Stairs.

2nd floor hallway.

Bedroom floor (finally.)

Terrace.

Bedroom floor.

Balcony.

Bedroom floor.

Floor of the walk in closet.

Bedroom floor.

Their bed. (Finally.)

Chuck felt her finally succumb to exhaustion, the curtains drawn tightly so they could sleep the day away (and still have more of what they would be doing for the rest of their lives.)

Chuck spun the diamond ring playfully around her finger. Her hand twitched around his in her sleep, curling comfortably into his warm body.

This would be his favorite ring. Because it was the one he was shot for and the one he knew she would initially say yes to with the inscription he knew she would say yes to. There was poetic justice to her wearing this ring.

_In the face of true love, you don't just give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you to._

* * *

a.n.: Originally this was just supposed to be liked 1x06 with Bart and Lily. But I'm on this engagement kick and I was encouraged to keep doing so, so that's what happened. And yes, another engagement SL is to come.


End file.
